sonicwbiifandomcom-20200216-history
David Rudman
}} | birth_place = Chicago, Illinois, United States | occupation = Puppeteer, puppet builder, writer, director, producer | years_active = 1981–present | known_for = | notable_works = The Muppets Sesame Street Jack's Big Music Show }} David Rudman (born June 1, 1963) is an American puppeteer, puppet builder, writer, director, and producer known for his involvement with the Muppets and Sesame Street. Career David Rudman has been a Sesame Street muppet performer since 1985—currently performing Cookie Monster, Baby Bear and The Two-Headed Monster. He has received four Emmy nominations as Outstanding Performer in a Children's Series for his work on Sesame Street. Rudman has also directed several web videos for Sesame Street such as “Cookie Monster Auditions for Saturday Night Live” and “Conversations with Bert.” He has performed in numerous television shows and specials including Saturday Night Live, The Colbert Report, The Tonight Show with Jimmy Fallon, Jimmy Kimmel Live! and The Muppets, where he performed Scooter and Janice. His film credits include The Muppets Take Manhattan, Labyrinth, Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles, A Muppet Christmas Carol, Elmo in Grouchland, The Muppets and Muppets Most Wanted. Following the departure of Steve Whitmire in 2017, he became Beaker's new voice performer. In addition to his work on Sesame Street and with the Muppets, Rudman is co-owner of Spiffy Pictures where he co-created, executive produced, directed and performed in Jack's Big Music Show, Curious Buddies and Hocle and Stoty for Nick Jr., Bunnytown on Disney Junior, Scooby Doo Adventures! The Mystery Map for Warner Brothers, and was the creator, executive producer, character designer, director and voice director of the animated series Nature Cat on PBS, voicing several characters including Leo the Mammoth, Prospector Jones, Nevin and the Seeker. Rudman took over as Richard Hunt's half of the Two-Headed Monster, Scooter, and Janice of Dr. Teeth and The Electric Mayhem after Hunt's death. Other characters he performs are Sonny Friendly, as well as Sully to Jerry Nelson's Biff, the construction workers. He has written and produced cartoons for MTV, Disney Channel, and Comedy Central. Personal life Rudman attended Highland Park High School and graduated in 1981. He has been a speaker at the school's biennial Focus on the Arts program since 2003. He attended college at the University of Connecticut. Rudman was the speaker at the 2005 graduation ceremony for the Illinois Institute of Art—Chicago.www.ilic.artinstitutes.edu His cousin is Max Joseph, host and cameraman from MTV's Catfish: The TV Show. Filmography * I Love Liberty (ABC) * The Muppets Take Manhattan - Additional Muppets * Little Muppet Monsters (CBS): Boo Monster * Labyrinth: Goblins (puppetry only) * Sesame Street (PBS): Baby Bear, Cookie Monster, Two-Headed Monster, Norman, Additional Muppets * The Tale of the Bunny Picnic (HBO): Snort, The Snail, Additional Muppets * A Muppet Family Christmas (ABC): Miss Piggy's Photographer, Additional Muppets * Jim Henson's Play-Along Video - Danny the Dino Doc, Farmer Lear, Mookie, Additional Muppets * Sesame Street: 20 and Still Counting (NBC) - Additional Muppets * The Cosby Show (NBC): Sweetums, Boo Monster * The Jim Henson Hour (NBC): The Song of the Cloud Forest * Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: Donatello (face) * Muppet*Vision 3D: Roy and Max * The Muppets at Walt Disney World (NBC) - Frog, Additional Muppets * Muppet Sing-Alongs: Billy Bunny's Animal Songs: Percival Bear, Gopher, Termite, Waiter Penguin, Frog * Sesame Street Home Video: Visits the Firehouse: Mr. Monster * The Muppets Celebrate Jim Henson (CBS) - Penguin, Additional Muppets * Dinosaurs (ABC) * The Muppet Christmas Carol: Old Joe (puppetry only), Peter Cratchit, The Swedish Chef, Wander McMooch, Beggar * Dog City (FOX): Bowser, Bram, Colonel Claghound, Additional Muppets * CityKids (ABC): Frankie Frank, Additional Muppets, Muppet Coordinator * Muppet Meeting Films: Big Head, Gimley, Jones, Additional Muppets * Sesame Street: A New Baby in the House: Courtier * Sesame Street Stays Up Late (PBS): Baby Bear * Muppet Time (Nick Jr): Milton * Mr. Willowby's Christmas Tree (CBS): Ned Mouse * Muppets Sing-Alongs: It's Not Easy Being Green * Muppets Tonight (Disney Channel): (Episode 201) * Sesame Street: Elmocize: one of the Twister Sisters * Aliens in the Family (ABC): Bobut * Elmo Saves Christmas (PBS): Baby Bear and Humphrey * Elmopalooza (ABC): Sparky, Baby Bear and Two Headed Monster (left head) * The Adventures of Elmo in Grouchland: Baby Bear, Alarm Clock Bird, Caterpillar, Pestie, Collander Stenchman Grouch Ice Cream Customer, various Grouches * Play with Me Sesame (Noggin) Cookie Monster, Ernestine, and Chicago the Lion * Elmo's World: Happy Holidays: Orange Gold Caroler, Cookie Monster and Baby Bear * Sesame Street: The Street We Live On (PBS) Cookie Monster, Baby Bear and Two Headed Monster (left head) * Sesame Street: A Magical Halloween Adventure: Pumpkin, Surprise Monster * Sesame Street: Happy Healthy Monsters Cookie Monster * Jack's Big Music Show (Noggin): Jack * Pinky Dinky Doo (Noggin): Various Voices * Elmo's Christmas Countdown (ABC) Cookie Monster and Baby Bear * Studio DC: Almost Live (Disney Channel) * Abby in Wonderland Cookie Monster * A Muppet Christmas: Letters to Santa (NBC): Scooter, Janice and Luncheon Counter Monster * The Muppets: Scooter, Janice and Food in We Built This City montage * Lady Gaga and the Muppets' Holiday Spectacular (ABC) - Scooter, Janice, Additional Muppets * Muppets Most Wanted: Scooter, Janice, Gulag Rat, Baby, Thingy-Thing * The Furchester Hotel (BBC): Cookie Monster, Sorbet Monster, Arthur, Mr. Smellsalot * The Muppets (ABC): Scooter, Janice * The Muppets Take the Bowl: Scooter, Janice, Beaker (Live show at the Hollywood Bowl, Sept. 8–10, 2017) References External links * * Spiffy Pictures - present | after = None}} - present | after = None}} - present | after = None}} - present | after = None}} Category:Sesame Street Muppeteers Category:Living people Category:1963 births Category:Place of birth missing (living people) Category:Muppet performers Category:American puppeteers Category:American television directors Category:American television producers Category:American television writers Category:American male voice actors Category:Voice directors Category:Male television writers